Black Mountains
''Black Mountains ''is a large region in the Eastern Territories governed by the Democratic Trade Union in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original). The Black Mountains are seen when Leroy J. Salvador and his partner Patrick Benson lead the trio of Robert Charlton, Will Samson and Katrina Davenport through the underground tunnel system to avoid going to Buddington. The Black Mountains themselves range for miles and split the northern half of the Eastern Territories from the southern half of the Eastern Territories. The Black Mountains are also used as a border between the Eastern Territories and the Central Territories of the Democratic Trade Union. Background & Description: The Black Mountains were formed from the cataclysmic event shooting the forested area upwards, forming the giant mountains. The Black Mountains live up to their name and are a mighty daunting sight to bear. They enveloped the surrounding lands in darkness as ash constantly blew from the highly hot landscape, flying high into the atmosphere above the mountaintops around three-thousand feet in the air per peak. South of the Black Mountains is a barren wasteland, sparsely populated by gothic trees. Dust storms are prevalent across the flat landscape. North of the Black Mountains are the Southern Hills which is an area mostly governed by Buddington. Although the Black Mountains is not a very inhabitable area, where there is the ability to live there are D.T.U. citizens who live there. Many are cast outs or people who prefer to live on their own. Others are fur trappers and hunters who have cabins that they use during the winter months when the mountains are colder. Way Of Life: Landmarks: * The Black Mountains. Transport: There is no formal transport in the Black Mountains. Culture: The culture within the Black Mountains is very rough mountain man culture, however all inhabitants of the Black Mountains abide by the D.T.U. Laws. Education: There is no formal education issued out in the Black Mountains, with no schools or churches having been built in this region of the D.T.U. Territories. Demography: In 2238 there are 15,000 people, all D.T.U. citizens, who live in the Black Mountains. Race: * White: 99% * Black: 1% Religion: * Protestant: 98% * Catholicism: 2% Named Buildings: There are no named buildings in the Black Mountains. Named Inhabitants: There are no named inhabitants in the Black Mountains. Appearances: The Black Mountains appear in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original) in Chapter 15: The Black Mountains. Trivia: * The Black Mountains were inspired by the Bald Mountain from the 1940 Disney classic; Fantasia. * Darryl M. Finch-Ellis first thought of creating the Black Mountains after he listened to the song; Savatage - Hall Of The Mountain King. * The name of the mountains comes from the hot ash that flakes in large bulks off of the peaks of the mountains. * The tunnels underneath the mountains are a mixture of 19th century mining tunnels and Cold War Era nuclear test lab tunnels.